Royal Blueregard
This OC belongs to User:JayHart. Basic Info *Name: Royal "Roy" Blueregard *CNR: "Royal Blue" (obvious name is obvious) *Species: Human *Age: 27 *Sex: Female *Gender: Fluid *Symbol: Her family crest is an ancient symbol of an old Kingsguard of a kingdom from before the big war – a blue-and-white-crossed shield with a silver crown in the center. *Handedness: Right *Physical traits: Poolside tan. *Misc traits: Has a thin scar along left jaw, and numerous others across her body. *Occupation: Huntress Appearance *Aura/Effects: Blue aurora effect. *Height: 69 inches *Weight: 180 pounds *Eyes: deep blue *Skin tone: fair *Face: Attractive and fair, if masculine *Hair: Blue, bob-cut *Physique: Wiry and fit, and nearly flat-chested – impossible to tell if male or female when armored. Outfits Combat Blue jeans and a tunic with her usual brown leather boots. Also, a steel cuirass in silver with blue trim bearing her family crest. The cuirass (including back plate) is accompanied by matching spaulders, vambraces, full greaves, and a steel cuisse and faulds. Like her casual outfit, her combat gear is sometimes accompanied by her blue cloak. Sometimes also includes a barbute-style helm. Casual Blue jeans, a tan tunic with laces at the collar and brown leather rolled-down boots. Sometimes accompanied by a long royal blue knight’s cloak. Characteristics Personality Calm and collected; steadfast in combat. Stalwart defender and sound tactician; often takes the lead on the field of battle, but unskilled at resolving interpersonal conflicts outside of combat. Kind-hearted, but with a wry sense of humor that occasionally breaks through. A bit lazy when it comes to studying and paperwork. Goes by Roy among friends, or sometimes Blue. Occasionally swaps gender identity, but prefers male. Loves the color blue. Royal still keeps a fairly idealistic view of what a true knight or huntsman should be, despite how much that ideal has been shaken throughout her/his life. Where (s)he once relied frequently on Gules to help with emotional stabilitiy, Royal now relies mostly on Tanner Varn, his/her partner and fiancé. Suffers from guild over not being there to protect Gules when he died. Background Royal was raised side-by-side with Gules; their families have been close friends, the relationship tracing back beyond the great war, both families being descended from ancient nobility. Since her early childhood, Royal and Gules trained together to become warriors, and Beacon was seen as the next step in their training. They graduated with flying colours, but their joy was short-lived - only a few years after graduation, Royal was knocked out of commission during a mission and was unable to protect Gules from his killer. Since then, things took several years to settle down once they had tracked down the killer and sent him to meet his justice. Just recently, Tanner proposed to Roy, and (s)he accepted - their wedding is scheduled for next fall. Weaponry *Weapon: A magazine-loaded longsword/gunblade capable of using dust-augmented rounds, which Royal calls Blue Moon. Coupled with a heater shield bearing her family crest. Semblance *Semblance: Lightpulse – gives off a flash of Aura, drawing aggression from nearby enemies and bolstering the Auras of nearby allies. Advanced control reduces the Aura drain and adds a staggering effect to enemies, while mastery can knock entire groups of foes off their feet. Combat info *Position/Class: Frontline/Tank, 2nd in Command. *Landing strategy: Tough it out with a roll, or soften the impact with a burst of her semblance. *Fighting style: An expert with her sword and shield, Royal uses Blue Moon’s gun function mainly as a way to keep threats away from her allies. She relies on her shield to cover her left side and flank, using her sword to block strikes and counter on her right. Best at holding back large groups of enemies while her allies finish them, but able to hold her own in a one-on-one fight fairly well. Fights as a well-trained knight would. Statistics *Strength: *Agility: *Aura Reserve: *Aura Manipulation Relationships Team partner with Tanner Varn. Demiromantic – that is, only feels romantic attraction once a close emotional bond is already formed. Longtime friends with Gules. Category:Property of JayHart Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:WIP